Big Time Why me?
by Button.nose The Yellow Panther
Summary: Four best friends attends Palm Woods, then end up having a one night stand with BTR, here's their journey. Suck at summaries. Rate T, may change M


**A/N:I don't own BTR, nor do I own the characters you don't recognize they belong to their respected creators, I only own Raelyn. You Got to be F**king kidding will be updated tomorrow, it's late and I'm tired**

**Raelyn's POV:**

It was a saturday, my girls and I are at the beach soaking up the sun before we go to school on Monday, I really don't want to, but we have to, which sucks. Harley was on the left of me, her brown hair that goes a little past her shoulders in ringlets and has side bangs, she also has a single purple streak in her hair, was out, her fair skin was shining from the sun block, she had on a black two piece bikini with a black square in the middle,her black flip flops was on top of her black mesh shorts. Then it was me, I left my dark red hair out also, I had on a tri skull dot frilly black bikini, with sunglasses, and a black floppy hat. On my left was Athena, her shoulder length dark brown hair that curls at the ends and is usually wavy was out, she had on a black two piece bikini that ties behind her neck and under her breast, her folded floral spaghetti strap dress was a feet away from her head and her red and blue braided sandal was next to her dress. Finally there's Macey,her long line-bob, inky black, shoulder length, has no choice but to be out, she had on a orange bikini top and black bikini shorts.

"Do you think there will cute guys there?"Harley asked us.

"I sure hope so, I need some eye candy,"I yelled that last part out. There was a some ugly that walked by and frowned at us, we burst out laughing, Oops, I didn't know he was going to be right there.

"You're so rude,"Macey giggled.

"You just figured that out Macey?"Athena questioned Macey

"No, I've been figured that out smartass,"Macey said sarcastically. "Anyway, I agree with Rae, no ugly guys for me, sorry."

"The both of you rude,"Athena sighed out.

"You know you love us,"I said, poking her in the stomach.

"I don't know right now,"She smirked at us, Macey and I pouted, then we both started to tickle her. "Fine. Fine. I love you guys, stop it."

"Yes,"Macey said, pumping her fist, she turned forwards and yelled. "Did you hear that guys? Athena told Raelyn and I that she loved us?'

"Don't announce it to the world May,"Harley laughed.

"Oh I forgot she's embarassed to be seen with us,"Macey sat back down in her seat. "Can we go swimming now?"

"Fine, I'm done being eye candy anyway,"Harley said, standing up, she helped me up from my seat. "We should run to the ocean Bay Watch style."

"Yes,"Athena, May, and I said, with wide grins on our faces.

So we started running to the beach in slow motion, everybody was looking at us like we was crazy, hey, I can't help the girls and I go crazy, that how we roll people. When we got into the ocean we instantly started a splash fight, there is no winner or loser, because we all end up wet anyway, it's fun. I love hanging out with my girls, they are like my sisters, I don't know what I do without them, they was there for me when my older brother Lance, passed away, he was killed in a drive by shooting the same day he got home from Iran. I miss him everday, he knows everything about me, more than my parents and my best friends, which is rare because I tell my girls everything. The girls and I do everything together, every weekend we have a sleepover at each others houses, we work out with each other, shop together, point out hot guys, typical girl stuff. They support my dreams of becoming a female UFC fighter, it's in my blood, my father, three uncles and mother was and still fighting and I want to do that to, plus I like training, I try not to do it that much though, I don't want to look manly, at least I have curves, I be damn if I lose those, I will stop exercising in a heart beat.

After we finished at the beach, we decided to walk around on the boardwalk until it gets dark out then we are heading to Harley's house for our sleepover weekend. We never stays at May's house, she doesn't mind though, one, because her foster parents are assholes point blank, also because Harley totally smack May's foster mom, Evelyn, in the face, when Evelyn smacked Macey in the face, because May was staying over my house. None of us like her foster mom, we all contipliated of slowly torturing Evelyn but we know we won't last long in jail, so we just come up with ways on how we torture her, it's quite fun and relaxing actually.

We walked to the pizza parlor and order a small pepperoni pizza, we sat down at a round table and waited until he calls our name.

"Did your foster mom said you can stay the night?"Harley asked, playing with with her purple hair.

"Yeah,"May, nodded her head. "I still think she's scared of you though Harley."

Harley, smirked and cocked her eyebrow, "She better, I know her dumb ass don't want me to come down there and beat that ass." We all started laughing with Harley, I will pay to see Harley beat up Evelyn, I will so record that and post it up on YouTube. I wonder how many hits we'll get, I hope a lot, we probably have negative comments, I could care less though.

"I got your back if she tries to pull something funny,"Athena said, cracking her knuckles. "Ouch. That hurted."

"Stop cracking you knuckles then,"I said sweetly.

"Asshole,"Athena rolled her eyes at me.

After that long day at the beach, the girls and I are in Harley's room relaxing in the A.C. watching Juno, we all love that movie, I just love Juno, she's so weird, plus I like Michael Cera in those short shorts, yummy.

I layed my head on Macey's stomach and she started to stroke my hair, which caused me to close my eyes. "So are you going to live with me when you turn eighteen?"

"Are you sure?"She asked. "What will your parents think?"

"They were the ones that told Rae to ask you,"Athena said, leaning back on to the headboard.

"Alright,"May sighed.

"Oh, we so going to kick Evelyns ass when we get your stuff,"Harley laughed evilly, she can be such a weirdo sometimes. "Come on let's go to sleep, I'm tired."

**A/N:I hope you guys like it. I'm so tired, anyway good night people**


End file.
